Scared
by Quiet Wolf
Summary: A poem from Eriol. No flames "Am I that scared! I wanted to scream but all I got were tears..." I said
1. Blush

Koji: A short poemfic for SS  
Syaoran's POV

**Blush  
**_Hi pretty girl I say  
She turns around with a grin on her face  
Stood cool as a snowman in a cold day  
Yet nervous in many ways_

"Sakura...," She turned around with a cute smile on her face, I couldn't help but blush  
"Hey Syao-chan," I blush more cause of that comment  
  
_Cute as she can be  
My heart is for yours to take  
Hoping she loves me  
and cares for my sake_

"S-sakura, I have t-to you something," I stutter. I couldn't help, it was really hard for me to tell her this  
"Yes Syao?"  
"I-I lov-ve-," But something happened...

_Tell me pretty child  
Do you love me to day and night?  
Took me a while  
To give me the might_

"Hi Sakura!" shouted one of her friends  
"Kenji, what are you doing here?" she sounded surprised  
"How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine, can you leave?" Kenji nodded and said  
"Syaoran you better tell her,"  
  
_Fate is helping me  
And destiny is on my side  
So God help me  
And reclaim my pride_

Kenji smiled and said  
"I'll stop bothering you now," Kenji walk away  
"So what were you saying Syaoran?" I can't help but blush, it's too hard for me to say  
  
_I can't help but blush  
Game over I'm done  
Don't want to be a much  
But now can I be wrong?_

"S-sakura...I...,"  
"Hmm?"  
"I...,"

_Can you help me?  
We'll both say it together  
One, two, three...  
I love you forever..._

"I love you," I finally say it but I can't help but blush. I must be red as the sun now but I finally said it. I went to see her face for any shock, surprise, or anything like that but she was smiling

"I love you too Syaoran," Sakura hugged Syaoran who embrace her. Sakura was holding his face and finally kissed

**Out in the shadow  
**"Good job...brother...," said Chao while grinning  
"Good job Syaoran," said Kenji smiling at the site  
"That was good Kenji, giving the push my brother needs,"  
Kenji sighed  
"Well he is my father,"  
"So shouldn't you go back now?"  
"No," Kenji grin  
"I think I would like to see my mom and my dad reunited again,"  
**End  
**Koji: I accidently deleted Young Prince but I'll upload it again. Kenji was suppose to appear in Young Prince in later chapters. Chao is the twin brother of Syaoran and is the third line leader of the Li Clan. Please RR Quiet Wolf Out!


	2. Angel

Koji: I created another poem but it's for ExT. Probably next is YxT or MeilinxTouya or SxS Again.

**White Angel**

_Gazing on your beauty  
__I love to see  
__Wish I could be he  
__Or is it me?_

"Oops sorry Eriol," I smile at Tomoyo

"It's okay Tomoyo,"

"No, I really am sorry, I shouldn't push you like that," Tomoyo accidently bump into me and dump her stuff onto me too

"Say Tomoyo?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you...have someone in mind?" I notice Tomoyo blush slightly  
"Well...he's cute, kind, and intelligent, but how do you know?" I shook my head

_How can I be wrong?  
It's never me I know  
__I'm not handsome or strong  
But maybe not maybe so_

"So, anyone I know?" Tomoyo smile but I know she's embarrass. Her blush is building up  
"Well, maybe. He's in our class and he's atheletic," Is she talking about Syaoran? But doesn't she know that he and Sakura are together now? Then I respond  
"Well, can you be more specific?"

_Well tell me who  
__And tell me how  
Does he even love you?  
__Tell me now_

"He's very shy, quiet...He's very intelligent and he's very cute when he blush," I blinked. That's not much of an answer but it does match Syaoran. I look at her face, so beautiful and radiant.

"Who is he?" Tomoyo grab my hand

_You chose me  
__Little angel loves me  
__But how come it's hard to see?  
__And that he is me..._

"He's right in front of me telling these silly questions," I was a bit shock of that response but regain it back by smiling  
"Thank you, my angel," I whisper. We both got up (They both fell from bumping each other) but she trip and I grab her before she could fall. My angel...

I could stare at her face forever but I didn't...I end up kissing her...

_The white feathers I see  
__Little white angel I love  
__Must be dreaming cause it's me  
__And I know she's right above..._

**End**

Koji: The reason I made another poem is because I like to create more poems and match them up with my fanfiction but I never...think it would be good. I love doing poems, don't know why but I have doing poems since I was eleven. Heh a little short info about my life_  
_


	3. Doubt

Koji: It's another SxS but it's more angst. And it has a little twist, I'm not going to say this problem but my own buddy, Keiji

Keiji: Hello reviewers, Sirius is an old buddy of mine and he has made many poems lately. Probably he has a secretive girlfriend

Koji: Sweatdrop Just go Keiji...

**Won't stop loving you**

_I know we always get into fights  
__And I know this isn't right  
But I'm not hurting you  
__Remember, I love you_

"Sakura, I'm telling you. Nothing happen!" shouted Syaoran  
"How can I believe that?" Sakura softly said  
"What would I gain by doing that?"  
  
_I knew what you were going to say  
__Don't worry, I won't leave  
__This might be our first dismay  
__On our first good night eve...  
__  
_Sakura was down on the ground while her eyes were full of tears  
"Sakura, look at my eyes. I'm telling you the truth, Nothing happened," He said softly cupping her chin, making her eyes level with his. Sakura turned away  
"I...don't know Syaoran," He stood up

_Look into my eyes  
__I'll never stop loving you  
__I'll never say any good-byes  
__Can't you say I love you too?_

Syaoran gave her a soft kiss

"Please tell me Sakura that doesn't prove my innocent," Sakura stood up with tears still in her eyes. She hugged Syaoran

"I'm...sorry, for doubting you. I know...you're the one," Syaoran made his rare smile and relieved

_Give me one kiss  
__I won't hurt you  
__Trust me or take a risk  
__I'll never hurt you..._

**End**

Keiji: Great job, Sirius

Koji: Thanks Keiji. So you going now?

Keiji: Yeah, keep making those poems and maybe give them to your girlfriend

Koji: I don't have one yet

Keiji: Well you better. Bye

Koji: Cya, who ever is reading this poem better RR. Just kidding, nah you don't have to review, just read it.


	4. Leave

Koji: Yet another poem. In Tomoyo's POV. Next poem is Sakura's POV

_**Love you back**  
Ba la la..._

_I never thought that you were my love  
__You were always there for me  
__Putting me everything above  
__So how come I didn't see?  
_

Everyone has their own prince or princess. Mine would be shy, intelligent, and generous. There's not many guys I know but someday I know when my prince will come

"Tomoyo, we're going to be late," said He. Sakura is my girl best friend while HE is my guy best friend. We've been through a lot together

_Nothing's too true  
__But I'm sure about this  
__I know it's you  
__And this is the chance I wish not to miss_

"Coming," I say. I went with He and gone to school. After school, He and I went to the park

"Why are we here?" He was looking sad all day

"Well, remember when I told you I would always be there?" I slowly nodded hoping nothing's wrong

_Please don't go  
__I already gave you my heart  
__Please...no...  
__You've been here from the start_

"Yes?"  
"I'm leaving Tomoyo," He said softly  
"W-what?" I fell down to my knees

"I'm sorry," He walk away. My tears fell down and I didn't stop them

_I've never felt this pain  
__I have to tell you soon  
__And I know it will never be the same  
__And right below the moon  
__I will tell you..._

At that night, I knocked his door

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?"  
"I have to tell you,"  
"What?"  
"I..have to tell you..that..I love you," He was completly shock and for a minute I saw doubt

_Answer back I hope to hear  
__Say I love you  
__Don't give me the fear  
__Just say I love you too  
__  
_"Tomoyo...I'm leaving soon," My heart broke. I didn't think he would say that. I fell down to my knees again, crying hard  
"Please...," I hoarsly whisper

"Say I love you back,"

_Now I know, Thank you...  
__I hope you'll come back  
__And I know you'll leave soon  
  
_He smiled and softly said  
"Of course I love you, I..was going to say before I leave..but Tomoyo, I have too," He hugged my life less body  
"I'll come back. Now let's bring you home," said He

"Th...thank you...Eriol...," Tomoyo smiled and now she know

**End**

Koji: Did you guys doubt it was Eriol? Hope not, I didn't want Syaoran/Tomoyo if I'm a S/S fan


	5. Weak

Koji: I constantly write poems everyday. My friend would say "You write poem too much," Heh, well this is Sakura's POV. This chapter is all about angst. There's not much romance in S/S I'm sorry but I'll make it up tomorrow

**Weak in my heart**

_From the first day I see you,  
My heart was weak  
From day two  
It's you I seek_

"Meet Syaoran Li from China," I felt like know him but I push that aside. He sat behind Kina, my cousin, and started chatting with her. The next day, I bumped into him and he helped me up  
"Thanks,"  
"No problem, You're Sakura right?" I nodded slowly  
"Kina told about you and she's right, you're really nice. Bye," My heart just jumped, I suddenly fell for him in two days but it felt much longer that that  
  
_It's weak in my heart  
The day I saw you  
Right from the start  
And I knew..._

Arg! My mind keeps shaking because of Syaoran. It's been two months I have felt this way but I already knew I fell in love with him  
  
_I want to keep this in my head  
I couldn't stop this feeling but I never say  
I love you should have been said  
But I didn't want it that way  
  
_I came to Syaoran's house and I wanted to say how I felt but halfway there, I knew I shouldn't tell him that. He maybe single but it's only been two months, I know he'll reject me.

_This secret is kept in here  
Right in my heart  
Rolling down my tear  
I knew from the start  
I was weak in my heart_

The next day I saw my cousin kissing Syaoran's cheek. I sighed, I should've...The tears came down and I went to the washroom. I sighed deeply and said to myself  
"I'll try....I'll keep this secret," But I know I'll just keep hurting myself  
  
_It should have been me  
But I didn't care  
He's happy  
And I know right there  
He's happy...  
  
_Five months has past and my cousin and Syaoran were still dating. It had been painful to see them together but I pull myself together and I kept the pain inside. He's happy and I shouldn't ruin that...Syaoran if you knew I was thinking then...I love you...

**End**

Koji: Lot's of drama and pain. Well I wrote this poem of a friend. He's gay and he fell in love with this guy who is straight. He talks to me about it everyday and I could feel the pain that he's going through. Anyways, RR


	6. Friends

Koji: Sorry I haven't been updating much. School's a pain for me, it's really really hard to get straight A's. Argh! Anyways let's start with another poem of mine. This POV is in Eriol to Nakuru. It's not a love or angst poem but a friendship master to guardian type of way

**Friends**

_Hello my friend, how are you?  
__Oh sending a hug to him am I right?  
__Yes you are predictable but I'm too  
__Me a friend, who always protect you in a fight_

"Master," said Nakuru hesitatnly  
"Yes Nakuru?" said Eriol who wasn't looking back but reading a spell book  
"Can...I go to Touya's house for his birthday?" Nakuru shut her eyes for the response

"Of course, I maybe your master but aren't I your friend too Nakuru?" said Eriol turning to her  
"You're right master,"  
"You should stop calling me that,"  
"But...,"

"No buts, go to Touya's already," said Eriol with his smile  
"Thank you," Nakuru bowed and went to Touya's

_Aw you think of me your master?  
__My poor naive little friend  
__Don't worry I'm your friend that's for sure  
__Friends till the end neh?_

"How was Touya's party Nakuru?" said Eriol as Nakuru went in the mansion  
"It was fun, but you could've been there master,"

"I thought I told you don't call me that,"  
"I'm sorry, I always think of you as my master,"

"Then don't," Nakuru was puzzled  
"Huh?"  
"Think of me as your friend...and your protector too,"

_You may protect me from a fight  
__But I should too  
__You always do what's right  
__And never care about you_

"I'm suppose to protect you, not the way around," Eriol smiled at her  
"Nakuru, aren't friends protect other friends? Shouldn't I be your friend, not your master?"

Nakuru slowly nodded but said  
"Eriol, you created me to be your guardian,"

"Clow reed was never alone. I don't think I should be either," said Eriol with a playful smile  
"Then, I will be your friend," said Nakuru finally accepting it

_You finally accept me  
__No more master but a friend  
__You finally see  
__That friends protect you till the end  
__and you...are a true friend_

**End**

Koji: This was a dedication to my best friend, Kenji. Heh, always following me neh? Well no matter what friends till the end! **Plaster a big smile**


	7. Scared

QW: This is a new poem and it's for Eriol. This is called "Scared"OOC and AU

**Scared**

_I'm alone again  
That's what I said  
Nothing's ever the same  
When she was dead..._

I heard some people talking about my father. How he killed her in a rage, rumors going around everywhere...They almost arrest him too but they have no hardevidence. I was scared, it was bad enough my motherleft but my father too? They're wrong, I know he wouldn't do that to her. No matter what...

_She's dead that what I said  
It's alright but I'm wrong  
What I'm thinking in my head  
I told you she's gone... _

I locked my room even though there's no one home. I look in the mirror of my reflection. My hair's messy, shirt's torn up, and eyes are red. I took out a blade, sharp enough isn't it? She's dead...It's alright...Just do it and I'll be with her forever. The blade was close to his throat...Am I that crazy? She's gone...you gotta do it. Tears were threaten to fall and I threw the blade across the room. I choked in my tears. Why didn't I do it?Am I that scared! I wanted to scream but all I got were tears...

_On a cloudy day, I remember  
The cursed day  
Thesixth of December... _

It was only a couple of days ago...I was at my friend's house. When I got the call, I felt like crying at that time but I couldn't. All I did was run away, feh aren't I chicken? I slept in a cold alley, I didn't want to talk or see anyone. I was too scared...I remember I closed my eyes hoping everything would be alright but it wasn't...

_I'm alive but I'm not glad  
When I think of her I'm sad  
But no matter what  
She's not coming back_

My dad's home. I can hear him slamming the front door again. He's like me, torn up inside but he's worse. He was accused of my mom's death, lost his job, called a maniac or a two timed cheater. Those assholes don't even know what they're thinking of. I open the door and went to my dad without a word  
"Hm," that's all he had said. It wasn't really fair that we deserve this  
"I'm sorry," He said a while later. I look at him, how pathetic...He didn't even do anything  
"Shut up," I said looking into my father's eyes  
"You didn't do anything, I was like you just a few minutes ago...We'll get past this father, just...shut up...," I said. We stood in silence but then he said  
"I know...we will get past this,"

_Don't worry I said again  
She's gone I kept repeating in my head  
It will never be the same  
I know she's dead_

_But in my head  
She's alive even though  
I know she's dead  
But I kept on going..._

**End**

QW: Review please But no flames. If flame just email me


End file.
